


How to Care for Your Aprostate

by Six_Lily_Petals



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-22 05:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6067252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Six_Lily_Petals/pseuds/Six_Lily_Petals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Old prompt that I finally finished.</p><p> <span></span></p><p> </p><p>  <span>Anders and Fenris are going through med school and Fenris is in need of help when it comes to giving rectal exams.  Anders is all too happy to help</span></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Study Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pixiemixieheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixiemixieheart/gifts).



Anders had never been ashamed of his upbringing, a poor refuge from the Anderfels.  He had always been a hard worker who found ways to create opportunities to pursue his goals, even if it meant living in less than desirable conditions.  When he figured out a plan to attend med school in Tevinter, he had no choice but to take up the cheapest living arrangements he could find.  He counted himself fortunate to have only one roommate where as some of the other students were four or even six bodies packed into a small home. 

Not Anders, he was lucky to have answered an ad that had he and only one other person sharing a decent sized apartment.  Unfortunately, the apartment belonged to a spoiled, wealthy, brat whose parents supported his extravagant lifestyle.  He was the rebellious type, covered in tattoos and determined to do surgery and regarded all other disciplines of medicine paltry and a waste of his time.  Since this was the year that all students were required to explore a variety of disciplines, Anders had to suffer through countless nights of listening to Fenris grumbling to himself and cursing every topic they had to cover.  Anders had wanted to find somewhere else to study, but since he could barely afford the texts, he had to borrow Fenris’ computer and other ‘extras’ that the program never mentioned as requirements and he was unable to pay for.

They had just finished the unit on obstetrics and this month was urology.  Anders sat with four texts fanned out in front of him on the large coffee table.  He was constantly distracted from his notes as he watched Fenris giving a rectal exam to a rubber dummy.  Anders cringed each time Fenris would read through his notes, then brutally shove most of his fist through.

After multiple tries, Fenris snapped his head up and glowered at Anders.  Anders was unsure what expression his face held, but whatever it was, it soured Fenris’ mood further.  “You got something to say?!”

As much as Fenris complained, he was smart.  Shit, he knew the elf spoke at least three languages.  Fenris always excelled on the exams but it was moments like these that were his weakness.  Anders had watched time and again that the man simply lacked a gentle touch.  “Perhaps, you should try and take it a bit easier?”

“It’s not me.  This damn thing doesn’t want to cooperate.”  Fenris leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms stubbornly.

“Well, we have to do this on actual patients at the end of the course, you can’t give up.”  Anders had no interest in seeing his roommate kicked out of the program.  There was absolutely nowhere else for him to go.  He’d checked.  “Would you like for me to show you how I do it?”

Fenris mulled the idea over for a moment before finally agreeing. 

“I’m sure it’s easy for an apostate.”

Although mages were the upper class in Tevinter, Anders was considered an apostate, and outsider.  “Is that what this is about?  You have issue with me being a mage?  You knew before I moved in!  If you had a problem with that why would you take me in?”

Fenris bolted upright from his chair, standing so close to Anders that their noses touched.  The pregnant pause was nerve wracking.  Anders had no idea what to expect.  Biting off a low growl, Fenris stormed off for the kitchen.  Anders let out a heavy sigh, for all his bark, Fenris was never violent.  He did, however, tend to solve all of his problems with a bottle of wine. 

Anders heard the familiar ‘pop’ from the other room and surmised that drinking was next on Fenris’ agenda.  With a huff, he went back to his spot on the coffee table. 

The hour grew late and Anders rolled his spine up and back as his arms stretched high over his head.  After a great yawn, he opened his eyes and was surprised to find Fenris sitting on the couch opposite him.  His legs were spread wide and his arms were draped over the back, a half empty bottle of wine in hand. 

“Life must come so easy for you.”  Fenris leveled his gaze at him, challenging in a manner.  He wanted Anders to contradict him, looking for an argument.

“Are you serious?  I will probably be in debt for the rest of my life.  I had to beg, literally beg, to get to where I am.”  The more he spoke, he felt the heat of anger push him into the dangerous realm of insulting his roommate.  His landlord. 

Fuck it.

“What of you?  You were handed the world on a silver platter!   You want for nothing and you try to tell me that I have it easy?!”

“My father despises the fact that I am not a mage.  He has not let an opportunity pass to inform me that I am a constant source of disappointment.”  He raised his arm, twisting it to show the tattoos.  “He even made me get these.  They’re infused with lyrium.  He thought it would cause latent magic to surface.  It did not.  His last resort was to personally make certain that I roomed with a mage in the hopes some of your traits would rub off on me, that I would be more…acceptable.  He holds high hopes of me courting a mage to lessen the sting of my natural failure.”

Well, that explained why Fenris was so touchy about asking for help from him.  Anders ran his hand through his long hair and was reminded that he should probably get it cut.  “I’m sorry I was forced on you.”

“You were not.  I chose you from among a list my father provided.”

“Me?”

“You are not entirely displeasing.”  Fenris took a long pause to down more wine.  “I may as well have someone handsome to look upon if we are to cohabitate.”

A warm blush colored Anders cheeks, reminding him how pale he was compared with the native Tevinters.  He rarely received compliments on his looks, if at all which was part of the reason his hair was unfashionably long, his clothes considered eccentric.  If there was no one to impress, he may as well dress for comfort. 

He decided to try and lighten the mood.  “If I am to help you, does it make you my patient?”

“If I am to learn, you may as well examine me.”

“Sorry?”

“I am not learning the concept from watching, I prefer doing.  Perhaps I will understand it better if you were to demonstrate on me.”  Fenris finished the bottle and tossed it to the empty corner of the couch.  “Hence, the wine.”

“Y-you cannot be serious.”

“Do not overthink it.  Give your demonstration so that I may pass this course.”  Fenris pulled his shirt over his head and dropped trow right there in the living room. 

Ander couldn’t help but stare.  He knew that Fenris was in excellent shape since his old boarding school had required all students to participate in sports, but he had no idea how he had been able to maintain his athletic physique with the schedule they had to uphold.  Honestly, he didn’t care, the man was shredded. Anders was struck breathless when his eyes landed on Fenris’ hip bones, then slid down the marvelous muscles that pointed downward to his thick manhood.  Maker’s breath, he had never wanted anything so badly in his life.  The scrolling tattoos that covered his body also ringed around his cock.  He swallowed hard, reminding himself that he needed to remain professional. 

“You didn’t have to take your shirt off.”  Anders tore his gaze away and went to Fenris’ desk to retrieve the lube and gloves. 

Fenris only shrugged.  “I’ll probably pass out after this, so I may as well be ready for bed.”

“You sleep naked?”  When his roommate nodded with disinterest, Anders’ imagination ran wild with images of Fenris sleeping naked in the room next to his, only a thin sheet hiding the most glorious body he’d ever seen.  None of the other elves he’d ever met were built as solid as Fenris. 

Shaking his head in an attempt to focus on the task, Anders forced his eyes to lock with Fenris’.  “One of the biggest concerns for a patient is comfort.  If they do not feel comfortable with you, they will be reluctant to be honest about their medical history which can be detrimental for their health as well as be a hindrance for any treatment you need to administer.”  Gloves in place, Anders pooled a generous dollop of lube in the palm of his hand.  “In the office, you should take advantage of the warmers for the lube, it really does make a difference.”

Fenris scoffed in irritation when Anders resorted to magic to heat his.  He smiled apologetically, “You don’t have one here, so, yes.  I’m cheating.”

When Anders took a step toward his ‘patient’, Fenris backed away.  “How can I be certain you won’t burn me?”

“I know what I’m doing, I’ve had boyfriends before.”  Anders’ cheeks reddened at the TMI that accidently slipped. 

“Have you now?”  Fenris paused as if he was going to say something more, but instead turned around to brace his hands on the edge of the table.  “Get on with it then.” 

Resisting the urge to fill his hands with Fenris’ perfectly toned ass, Anders proceeded with the practical demonstration.  “See?  Ease in at this angle.”

He herd Fenris sucking in a breath.  It was tantalizing.  Anders wanted to back his finger out, curling it as he went.  His heart beat strong in his chest, _give me that sound again.  Give it to me…_

Instead he delicately forged on, professionally swirling his finger against Fenris’ walls.  “You move it like this, checking for any bumps, until to get…here.”

“ _Nnugh…oh._ ”  Fenris’ drunken moans held no filter as he let Anders know exactly how comfortable he felt.

Coughing, Anders tried to compose himself but found it nearly impossible as his voice became shaky.  “There’s the prostate and here you’re checking for any bumps, irregularities, enlargement or tenderness.  D-does it feel tender at all?”

Fenris let his head hang low between his shoulders, fully relaxed.  “I do not know.  Touch it again.”

It was too much.  Anders couldn’t keep this up.  He quickly withdrew his hand and flicked off the glove into the trash.  “I think you have the gist of it.  I need to go…study…bed.  Yeah, I’ll see you in the morning.”

He slammed his bedroom door behind him, locking it before he flung himself on the bed.  What the fuck was he thinking?  Would he really have this much trouble with every man that walked in for an exam? 

No.  Only Fenris. 

He’d held a small crush on the elf, but knew nothing would come of it, they were too different and put a cherry on top, he was penniless.  There was nothing attractive about Anders to someone as upper class as Fenris.  Yet, he had admitted outright that he _did_ find Anders attractive, handsome even.  Handpicked him from a group of potentials. 

Anders growled into a pillow.  _Touch it again._   His hand shot down to his partial erection.  His grip tightened as the elf’s husky voice rattled in his head.  _Touch it._   Anders imagined the sweet bliss of pressing himself into the man, watching his head toss and turn as he _touched it again._   And again.  And again.  His thumb pressed relentlessly over his tip, seeking the firm resistance that only the warm, muscle bound backside of a man could offer. 

“Fenris…yes, Fenris.”  With his eyes screwed shut and the image of the naked elf burned into the back of his eyelids, Anders came hard.  His body was covered in goosebumps as the final spurts shot over himself. 

As Anders lay in his bed catching his breath, the memory of Fenris’ tight hole taunting him, he thought on how awkward the next day would be.  _Fuck this was a mistake._

The following morning, Fenris behaved as though nothing had happened, which, Anders supposed, was what actually happened.  He did in fact, provide a clinical demonstration.  Nothing more.  Why should things be different?

Because now, Anders hungered for more. 

Watching Fenris eat his cereal across the table Anders wondered what his hair felt like.  It was cut short and styled in a careless messy fashion that suited Fenris well.  It matched his attitude.  Some milk dribbled from the corner of his mouth and Anders found himself wanting to lick it, angry that Fenris napkin stole the honor.  When Fenris looked up at Anders, the mage deliberately turned his head away which made it even more obvious he had been staring.  Trying to play it off, he only listened as his roommate got up and retrieved something from the kitchen before sitting back at the table.

“Anders, are you avoiding me?”

“What?”  He snapped his attention back to Fenris.  “No, of course not.”

“Hmpf.”  Fenris didn’t sound convinced.  “This is the last banana.  Do you want it?”

Anders waved his hand, letting Fenris lay claim to the fruit.  After Fenris discarded the peel, he slowly nudged the phallic object into his mouth.  Like a moth to the flame, Anders was awestruck at the blatant innuendo.  The elf’s lips carefully wrapped around the soft fruit as it inched deeper into his mouth. 

With a satisfied chuckle, Fenris pulled it back out with a lecherous grin.  “Are you certain you don’t want it?  I wouldn’t mind _giving_ _it_ to you.”

“Yes, please.”  The words were out of his mouth before he could think. 

Fenris shoved the table to the side, the flimsy piece of furniture clattered when it hit the wall.  The elf stalked up to Anders as the dishes shattered on the floor.  His fingers filtered through Ander’s loose blonde hair before he snatched a handful to jerk the mage’s head to one side.  Instead of an expected bite or kiss on the fully exposed neck, Fenris let his nose float from the man’s shoulders up to his jaw, hot labored breaths tumbled over the sensitive skin. 

Fenris darted his tongue out to lick at the pulse point at the back of Ander’s jaw, then raised his lips to flit over Ander’s ear as he spoke.  “Beautiful mage.  One word and I will ravish you until you can’t remember your name.”

“Oh Maker, please.  I’ll do anything.”

“Anything he says.”  Fenris eased his grip and tilted Anders’ face square with his own.  “Should I desire only to taste your lips, would you agree?  Would you let my _soporati_ mouth suck and lap at yours, soiling it with my lack of magic?”

Every muscle in Anders chest tensed at the image, his heart desperately screaming for the elf to close the small gap between them, to do as he threatened.  A final smirk, then Fenris pulled back, releasing his hold completely.  “If you want me, then get on my bed and be prepared to do as I say.”

Without hesitation Anders rushed to the bedroom.  He didn’t want time to second guess anything, he’d fantasized about this to the point he half believed he this was all a scene from the Fade. 

Fenris stood in the doorway, “Remove your clothing.” 

Shirt and sleep pants were doffed and tossed to the floor.  Fenris was slower with his clothes.  Walking like a lazy cat, he approached Anders, only fully removing his shirt when their toes met.  “Show me what you did last night.”

Anders wanted to rebuke, to ask for clarification, to argue, but his cock was throbbing painfully and won the battle over his outraged mind.  How Fenris knew what he did last night, he didn’t care.  He palmed his erection.  There was an electric shock that surged through his lungs as he saw the enjoyment Fenris got while watching him.  He squeezed on the upstroke to let his precum drip out and over the tip.  His balls tightened reflexively when Fenris licked his lips at the sight, his eyes thirsty. 

“Don’t stop.  I promise to take care of you later.”  At last, the elf removed his lounge pants.  His cock swayed thick and hard.  Anders jammed his own into his fist, moaning with desperate need.  “Spread your legs for me.”

Anders moved further back on the bed at Fenris’ hand gesture and bent his knees, all the while not missing a single stroke.  His head sunk into the pillows wrapped in Antivan cotton, the embroidery most likely done by hand.  The bedspread was of similar quality and the satisfying thought of Fenris’ cunt of a father paying exorbitantly to have them cleaned after this romp put a smile on his face. 

On hands and knees, Fenris settled himself between Anders’ legs.  Anders flinch slightly, “I, uh, are you sure you know what you’re doing?  I mean, you’ve practiced right?”

The only answer he received was a sinful grin that crept up the man’s face.  Fenris reached over to the nightstand to retrieve a bottle of lube that had been sitting in a warmer.  He drizzled some over Anders’ dick, a few relaxing strands on his balls, then a generous amount on his own two fingers. 

Anders breath was forced from his lungs when Fenris first wedged his fingers into the crease of his ass, holding firmly against his entrance.  It had been awhile since he’d been on the receiving end and his whole body arched at the flood of lust that coursed through him.  Both of his hands clawed at the bedding and his head pressed back into the pillow. 

As an act of mercy, Fenris wasted no time in easing his fingers into the mage.  Anders’ thighs quivered and his stomach clenched while Fenris prepared him.  Fenris chuckled at the ready welcome.  “How wanton your body is.  We should have done this course sooner.”

The heat and pressure as Fenris filled him with his fingers had Anders’ eyes rolling to the back of his head.  He pushed his rear against Fenris’ hand, demanding more.  “Andraste’s flaming sword, if you don’t get in me now, I’ll strap you down and fuck **you** blind.”

Fenris withdrew his hand to stroke his cock.  “A tempting offer, but not tonight.  I have plans for you.  Get on top of me.”

Switching places, Fenris propped his torso up as Anders resituated himself over his waist.  Taking hold of Fenris arousal, he aligned their bodies to join.  He lowered himself slowly, his body eagerly absorbing the elf’s pretty cock.  Once he sat balls deep, he rested, catching his breath as body adjusted. 

“Maker’s breath you feel amazing.”  Anders head lolled as he enjoyed the fullness, his hands ghosting over Fenris’ pert chest.  “You are fucking amazing.”

“Few have ever said that.”  To avoid any debate on the matter, Fenris bucked his hips up making Anders cry out.  “Yes, let me know how you like that _soporati_ cock, mage.”

This set Anders rocking, rolling his hips so his plump ass fucked Fenris, squeezing and relaxing as if he were trying to milk the cum out of his partner.  They had found a delicious rhythm which surprised Anders when Fenris stopped it by grabbing his thighs and forcing himself incredibly deep, then held there.

Anders opened his eyes as he fell from the sex laden trance and was met with a concerned Fenris.  “You aright?  I haven’t hurt you have I?”

“No.  I wonder… _does_ it bother you I am not a mage?”

“Flames no!  To be honest, I think of you when I-I touch myself.  You’re incredibly smart and gorgeous…and holy fuck, your voice wrecks me.”

Fenris reached up and clutched the hair at the back of Anders head and like before, he had expected a tease along his neck.  Instead, Fenris kissed him, open mouthed and full-bodied.  Anders breathed deep and took it all in, Fenris’ musk, the feather soft feel of his hair, the toned body within his hands.  Fenris gave a final light kiss that barely touched then backed off. 

“Perfect.”  Anders meant more than the kiss, more than this morning.  Fenris was perfection.

“I want to hear you, let me know how well I please you.”  He touched Anders chest so he sat up straight then adjusted himself a bit.

Anders watched in amazement, then complete disbelief as Fenris curled himself, pulling on Anders’ hips to have his mouth reach his rock hard member.  “Oh shit, _oh fucking shit, shit, shit!_ ” 

He could only take about half of him, but Anders did not give a single fuck.  His mind and body were utterly destroyed.  He leaned back, bracing his hands on Fenris’ knees to have his prick inch a little deeper in the elf’s mouth.  He moved at the rough nudging from Fenris’ hands and realized if he did it just right, he could wholly fuck his roommate.

His ass was impaled and his cock was being sucked as if it were made of candy.  He also didn’t need to make a point at being vocal either.  He mewled and moaned like a virgin in the hands of a seasoned escort.  “More, fuck yes.  Fucking shit, _Holy Andraste!  So good, so good.”_  

Anders couldn’t give any warning, he’d been enjoying himself too much and he exploded forcefully into Fenris’ mouth.  The last few shots, Fenris pumped out of him, smiling as they streamed over his chest.  He quickly bent and twisted his legs so he sat on his knees, never pulling out of Anders’ fine ass.  Anders fell back on the bed while Fenris took up the classic missionary position.  Fenris undulated his hips, even and steady.  Not the typical frantic fuck Anders had become accustomed to with others.

“Yes.  Like that.  Don’t stop.”  This time it was Anders who pulled Fenris close to capture his lips with his.  He could taste his spend, feel the stickiness as their chests collided, but he didn’t care.  “Don’t stop, fucking cum in me, claim me.”

As if on command, Fenris growled low and feral into Anders mouth as he spilled himself inside Anders.  He kept thrusting, pushing some of his seed deeper, squirting the rest out the sides. 

Fenris buried his head in Anders’ neck, cupping the mage’s cheek to hold him close.  “Vehendis, you feel incredible.”

Anders rubbed his hands up and down Fenris’ back.  He chuckled at the compliment.  “I should, it’s been a while.”  Anders tugged at Fenris’ chin to place a sweet kiss on his nose.  “Do you think you’re ready for the exam?”

“I don’t believe so.  I think another demonstration would be prudent.”

 

 

 


	2. More to the Story

Looking for the whole story? You can find it here!  
[Tattered Dreams of an Apostate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6405925/chapters/14664862)


End file.
